


trick or treat

by zjfsz



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjfsz/pseuds/zjfsz
Kudos: 4





	trick or treat

严浩翔侧躺在床上开着小灯玩狼人杀，万圣节特辑页面做的阴森森的，整个房间没有人，两个室友都不知道去哪儿了。

这局开局他就狼人跳了预言家，沉着冷静kill掉还没来得及得到一张查杀牌的真预言家，狼人队友看到了都懂，这局大概又是严浩翔带飞节奏了。

一轮发言刚结束，警徽到手，严浩翔闭着眼睛稍稍分出点神来思考张真源去找刘耀文跟丁儿玩怎么还不回来，十月底的天太冷了，白天阿姨整理房间的时候窗户还留了一个小缝，白花花窗帘被风吹起来还有点冷。严浩翔起身穿上拖鞋戴着耳机听队友商量杀谁，准备拉上窗帘的时候，他随意瞄了一眼窗户，这个房间卫生间的门正对着窗户，他看到微弱的灯光下，有一张惨白的人脸正在窗户的镜面里看着他，一动不动。

严浩翔大脑当机了一秒，耳机里狼队友还在询问他意见，翔哥，这局杀谁，他甩了一句，随便你们，第一夜女巫解药洒了，神民也都没跳出来。

随后鬼就被押进了卫生间强制洗脸，严浩翔分毫不提自己被吓到了，张真源倒是顺从的闭着眼睛任由男朋友用温水帮他洗脸，期间还偷偷瞄严浩翔的眼色，心有余悸感快被写在脸上了，张真源满意的勾起了嘴角。

交代两句刚才跟大家在楼下玩什么之后，严浩翔又钻进了被窝里玩游戏，张真源洗漱完也被冷的哆哆嗦嗦钻进了一个被窝

“翔哥～”

“干嘛”网瘾少年严浩翔眼睛都不抬一下

“翔哥，今天万圣节”

“我知道啊，不是刚下直播吗”

什么啊，张真源心里翻了个白眼。

“我要吃糖，翔哥，给我糖吃”

“我昨天不是给你买了棒棒糖嘛，在你柜子里你自己去拿”

“不行，你—”

“7号女巫7号女巫，下局刀他”

张真源气的真翻了个白眼，凑到他耳朵旁边轻轻说了声

”那不给糖就捣蛋了哈”

严浩翔倒没有太关注他要做什么，只感觉到张真源悉悉索索的整个人钻进了被窝

“稳点儿，5号潜不了了，我们……草……”

严浩翔秒速掐了语音

手里的手机抖了一抖

你在干嘛！

张真源也没有回答他，严浩翔身下的被子鼓起一个大包，小灯照的被子细微的耸动都看的一清二楚，  
就算在视觉看不见的情况下，严浩翔也能清楚的感知到，张真源褪去他的睡裤，隔着内裤先用脸磨蹭了两下，然后开始沿着边缘亲吻，隔靴搔痒的感觉虽然没有到冲上脑门的那么刺激，可是一点点快感的累积也足矣让他渐渐兴奋起来。严浩翔看着队友满屏的问号，没有拿手机的手伸进被窝想拉着他说别闹了适可而止，半途中脑子一转，这要是能拒绝，还是男人吗。

这种焦灼感在他感知到自己的茎体被彻底褪掉束缚精神抖擞的站起来，随后又被略略发烫的口腔包裹住后，终于燃起了火花，他简短而快速的留下一句，刀女巫，下局推5，又关上了语音，队友在那边一脸懵逼，翔哥今晚怎么了。

别问了，单身狗怎么会懂。

语音关掉世界一片清净，晦暗却又看不到直观刺激的环境让他满足的闭上了眼，更加肖想着看起来平静的环境之下在被子里是怎样的香艳场景，对象还是张真源对他。

张真源用舌头一点一点的舔过柱身，前端到囊带都有被好好照顾，虽然被厚重被子遮挡着没有什么声音冒出来，可是他闭着眼睛想像滑腻的舌苔从他身体上带过去，离开时舌尖还会用点力，总觉得会有些搔他耳膜的情色声音出现。

严浩翔不自觉的用手去抓身下人的头发，摸到他的脖颈都绷紧了，突然一丝愧疚，这姿势大概不太好受，示意说够了你出来吧，可是身下人置若罔闻，严浩翔掀开了被子想给他褪去一点束缚，哪知直观看到的一瞬间还是倒吸了一口气。

张真源刚洗过脸，刘海还略湿的搭在额前，快长至睫毛，露出一双黑又深的瞳孔，因为刚接触到灯光不太适应的眯了眯，随后又适应了用直勾勾的上目线盯着他，仿佛要把他吸进去，平日里的小猫唇现在被自己的东西撑开说不出话，严浩翔又想起那一次在镜头里给他喂火龙果的时候，他也是用这种火热又无辜的眼神在他身上点火。

此时张真源的眼底倒是有些红，像是被闷的，大抵也是动了情，他抬眼看了几秒又开始继续自己的事，他有意无意用舌尖摩擦过前端，伴着轻微的呼吸，气流从已经所剩无几空间的口腔流过带来一种前所未有的体验。  
张真源是绝对的付出型人格，严浩翔想，要是他认定了你，那感觉他能把全世界都搬给你。嘴有点笨，所以笑着居多，严浩翔一个看着特立独行的大侠，都忍不住想带着这个小包袱一起，只要他开口带了一丝服软的翔哥。

“翔哥”

身下传来不清楚的叫唤，张真源的手略略吃力的掐住严浩翔的腰，拇指有些常年练吉他的茧，一点点的按压人鱼线旁边的腹肌，

他眼睛又抬起来难耐的看着他，小鹿眼睛亮晶晶的，好像在迷雾森林里失去了方向，嘴巴开合极力避免牙齿触碰，但是却又避免不了，声音已经听不清了，就像是被逼进了绝路

“太大了”

草，严浩翔感觉自己又涨了一圈，可是看着他难受的样子只想要抓着头发狠狠的往里面撞，一点点空气都不能给他，性爱中的暴戾气焰只烧的严浩翔脑壳疼，可是摸了摸小卷毛又心软，准备退出去，张真源垂眸笑了一下，在那东西彻底离开之前狠狠吸了一口，刚压住心里邪火的严浩翔一个大意上交一颗子弹。张真源咳了几声，一只手撑在床上，一只手擦了擦脸上的精液，宽大的领口胸腹的肌肉一览无余

他嘴边扬起轻笑，

“爽吗，翔哥？”

//

张真源慢慢凑上来攀上严浩翔脖子的一瞬间就被翻身压倒在床上，嘴边剩下的白浊液体被他像小猫一样蹭在严浩翔青色的胡茬上，顺便讨了一个吻，碰了之后就分开，眼睛弯的像月亮，

“吃到糖了”

要说万圣节直播哪里令人最吃味，那一定是一夜吸血鬼丁哥一直觊觎着自家小鹿的脖子，张真源还颇配合的歪了一下，此时突然想起，那一定是占有欲肆无忌惮的炸开，严浩翔找着脖子一个地方一会儿用牙齿去撞，一会儿又是轻轻叼起一小块皮肉，感觉疼了又放开用嘴唇亲亲给抚慰，硬是磨到张真源全身发软，却还要嘴硬的说

“翔哥你是不是不行了才在这磨蹭呢”

翔哥二话不说一只腿挤进了身下人的两腿之间

“再说现在就办了你”

手机屏亮了又暗，之后就陷入了沉寂，严浩翔想，不知道这次要被管理员禁玩多久。

张真源从前几天练习的时候就开始跟严浩翔叨叨着买糖吃，刚勇猛的爬完柱子摸完高，转身就是翔哥我要吃糖，这和严浩翔记忆里几年前的张真源大相径庭。他原不是这么喜欢撒娇的性格。

16年的张真源，害羞又别扭，那别扭倒不是针对其他人，却独独针对严浩翔跟他自己，练舞不习惯在人多的地方练，想要什么东西也是等着哥哥弟弟挑选完了再拿，明明是想亲近的但是却会一步步后退。

当时的翔哥天不怕地不怕，搂了脖子就是我要罩你，可却也会为了张真源不露声色的躲避而心里憋着气和委屈。当时是断断不可想象三年后的张真源，变的更加的强大和独立，却也会频频的讨要和撒娇。

可是，总归是件好事，比起敛在眸子里的渴望，严浩翔还是希望他能够更大方的说出来。

不过这十级退堂鼓艺术家不是白白说的，刚才仗着被子的掩盖为所欲为，这下倒是越临着关头越闭口不言。眼睛紧闭看着还有点紧张，严浩翔的腿隔着内裤轻轻的磨蹭着身下人，张真源的睫毛有点颤抖，手肘压在床垫上渐渐用力，无意识的动作撑起脖颈和上半身，他的胸腹肌肉饱满，腰又是细的，皮肤被晕染上一层淡淡的橘，身体在用劲，连细小的绒毛都跟着主人的身体在微微颤抖。严浩翔一手捞过腰身，俯下身细细的舔舐，嘴里含着刚刚塞进蜜桃味儿的果糖，很快身体就被蒙上了一层亮晶晶的糖浆，乳尖在牙齿与硬糖的共同刺激下挺立，张真源眉毛整个皱起来了像刚出世的小猫，嘴巴微微张开，会有细微的闷哼出来，在静谧空旷的房间里尤为撩人，严浩翔凑上去把化了一半的糖渡到他嘴里，笑了笑在耳朵旁边说了一句，别紧张。

手指刚一进去，严浩翔就感觉到后壁立刻夹住他一片湿热，曲了曲手指，撑开了内里的褶皱，他感觉到张真源的身体在尽力的包容接纳他，心里又是一片软乎乎，于是空闲的另一只手去抚慰着前端。

张真源此时半跪在床上，低头就看见严浩翔修长的双手在轻柔的取悦他的身体。小的时候去他家玩的时候就看见了摆在盒子里的小提琴，当时严浩翔还在每天坚持练习，右手拇指中指握成一个环形，稳稳拿捏着弓，就连手背上微微显现的血管和底部凸起的关节在当时的张真源眼里都好看高贵无比。

然而现在这双随着年月和骨骼成长越发纤长的手正驾轻就熟的在他的身体上挑拨着他的神经和情欲，这个认知足矣让张真源的时空颠错神志不清。后背也变得无比敏感，只要他一个晃神后腰处就会贴上严浩翔的精瘦腹肌。此时的后壁已经可以容纳三根手指，被绞的一片湿软，不像一开始那么硬涩了。

进入的一瞬间，张真源跪的不稳本能性的向前倒，严浩翔一手搂住，原本尚留一丝缝隙身体猛地紧贴，张真源后背被烧的一片热，可是这些都已经顾不上了，因为被异物入侵的感觉渐渐被另一种让人不自觉蜷缩起脚尖的痒代替，他眼前看不到人，手抓去也是一片虚空，他只能无意识又无助的喊严浩翔的名字。小幅度的抽插逐渐演变成肆无忌惮的大杀四方，张真源只能无助的后仰，庆幸他的爱人还有神智，呼吸有些乱却也还咬着他的耳垂告诉他我在呢。

原来在的呢，在快感累积到浑身发软，在严浩翔的动作渐渐变得无法克制急而粗鲁，在他的双手终于向后摸索到爱人的脸颊，张真源意识到，

他在呢，

他的弟弟，他的糖果，他的严浩翔，都在的呢。

他黑暗的世界划过一颗流星，闪耀了整个夜空，嘴里的糖早就消失的无影无踪，只留下一片清甜的蜜桃味儿。  
清理完之后夜已经深了，张真源坚持要回自己的床，十月底的天气凉飕飕的，张真源一钻进冰冷的被窝就后悔了，睡了一会感觉头有些硌，伸手就去摸索，却掏出了一小把糖和一个字条

糖是清新甘甜的蜜桃味儿 

字条上写着

给我的小朋友，

万圣节快乐。

-fin-


End file.
